Here Comes The Weekend
by Kerilu95
Summary: It's Friday, and Fairy Tail feels its customary to throw a midnight bash! What crazy things will our favorite favorite guild get up to? It's an all out war of party favors! And, what's that you hear? Sirens? Careful Natsu, don't go into the light! A fun o


**Disclaimer:**I do not, have not and will (probably) never own Fairy Tail.

**A/N**: This is a special One-Shot inspired by Pink's song of the same title. I wrote this one shot to celebrate the coming of the weekend and to apologize for all of you who I have kept waiting for me to update. (And it's also to mock my other stories :P) This one features Team Fairy Tail! [P.S If you're wondering where Gajeel and Levy are, they're on a romantic getaway ;)]

* * *

_**Here Comes the Weekend**_

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. It was faint, but it was there.

The Fairy Tail mages didn't really care though. They didn't care because they were too absorbed in the party they were throwing. This party was to celebrate the coming of the weekend. They decided that a midnight-bash would be customary for a Friday night.

Despite it being a _Fairy Tail _'midnight-bash', they all claim that they don't want to create a ruckus and deal with the magic council; they just want to have a good time. Fairy Tail can't help but stir up trouble though…

While lights bounced off the walls and the music blared loudly, Natsu felt as if the cryptic melody of sirens were calling out to him, telling him to come out to the big city and play. Natsu knew it would be rude not to accept an invitation to a play date, so he made a break for the door.

"Where are you going, flame-brain?" Gray asked, blocking Natsu's way out.

"Get out of my way, ice princess! These four walls can't contain my excitement, so I'm heading out to the city!" Natsu declared, pumping his flaming fists into the air.

"Like hell I'd let you go out on a rampage in your half-drunken slur!" Gray assured Natsu, ready to face off with him if necessary. He didn't expect Natsu's fist to come flying the next moment though. Gray stumbled backwards and fell of the table, landing in his bum.

"Is there anyone else who wants to step up to the playing field? I'll knock you right back down!"Natsu courtly invited anyone who dared to take a swing at him. At first, no one reacted, all looking on fearfully as Natsu towered over them. "Good, if you know what's good for you you'd let me do what I want" Natsu said and headed towards the door.

"Who knows what a drunken man might do in his sake-induced state!" Elfman said as he intercepted Natsu. Natsu merely side-stepped his punch and kicked Elfman in the gut. The force propelled Elfman backwards.

Lucy, who was wearing a tight long shirt that covered her black leather tights up to her knees, touched up her red lipstick as Elfman came flying.

"Lucy!" Elfman yelled as he flew past her "Stop that pyro-maniac!" Lucy merely looked over her shoulder at Natsu who was looking around for anyone who was man enough to try to cross him again.

"No thanks Elfman. If a man like you couldn't even touch him, how's a fair maiden like myself going to stop him?" Lucy asked inquisitively.

"Fine, then leave it me" Gray said and headed towards Natsu once again, who was making a b-line for the door.

"Gray-sama" a sugary sweet voice called out to him, and he felt shivers running a race up and down his spine. He glanced over his shoulder. There he saw Juvia in conspicuously high heels. He was temporarily trapped in the spell of her beauty, but he'd rather die before admitting something like that. She held out a glass of what Gray suspected was cherry wine "Um, Juvia thinks that a little drink would give Gray even more strength." She offered nervously.

"Hey, I'm strong enough without that. I don't need any alcohol pumping through my veins. What do you think of me, Juvia?" Gray inquired, sounding angrier than he intended. Juvia looked like she was about to cry, biting her quivering upper lip. Surprised and not sure of what to do, Gray rubbed the back of his head and finally gave in with a resigned sigh. Fairy Tail men were suckers for crying women. "Alright, give it to me" Gray said, holding out his hand.

Juvia's face lit up as if it had gone from night to-day in 0.01 seconds. She happily handed Gray the glass. He took it and took a sip. When he glanced at Juvia he saw that she was sparkling, as if she was in an ethereal world of bliss.

"Indirect KISS…!" Mirajane and Lisanna cooed. Gray, now knowing the reason for Juvia's sudden euphoria, spit out a lot of it. "Champagne Shower!" the two Strauss sisters shouted.

"ENOUGH!" An angry voice boomed through the guild hall. All eyes turned to the door. In the door stood Erza and she looked angrier than ever before. "Didn't the master forbid this party?!" She yelled. (Oops, did the I forget to mention that?)

"Ah come one Erza, it's just a little harmless fun…" Max said. Erza sent him a heated glare.

"All of you twits had some 'harmless' fun before, but it always ended up with the Magic Council on our doorstep! Do you ever stop to think about the consequences of your actions? I swear if master finds out he'll…"

"MOVE, get out of my way!" Natsu, the only one ignorant of Erza's presence, came rushing through the crowd, knocking mages aside left and right. Everyone face palmed, they knew Erza wasn't going to appreciate having her rant interrupted.

Nab, who unluckily got knocked back headed straight for Gray, who dodged him instinctively. The mage hit the buffet table behind Gray though and a plate with a piece of strawberry cake on it crashed right into….Erza's face. Erza's eyebrow quivered in irritation.

"Natsu…?" Erza started slowly, dangerously turning towards him.

"Eh? Erza?" a surprised Natsu noticed Erza's presence for the first time and saw that she was boiling mad. Then he saw the reason. "It wasn't me, I wsear! It was…" Natsu gulped and began to look

frantically for anyone who would help him, but everyone was standing at least 10 feet away from him. They didn't want to stand in Erza's line of fire after all. "It was Gray!" Natsu shouted, deciding that pinning the blame on his frenemy would be the best choice.

"What?!" Gray wanted to protest. It was sort of his fault, but he would wasn't going to take all the blame!

Erza let out a roar of anger and overturned the buffet table. All pandemonium broke loose when food went flying.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Lisanna and Mira, the now-self-proclaimed Fairy Tail Chorus, sang excitedly. In the next moment spaghetti bolognaises and pineapples came raining down. Everyone scattered and Wendy dived for cover behind overturned tables.

"Wendy, let's leave this mad house, shall we?" Carla insisted.

"No…" Wendy refused and shook her head, "This looks like fun!"

"Don't worry Carla! I'll protect u!" Happy promised valiantly.

Everyone picked their weapons, some streamers and others balloons. Macao enhanced his streamers with purple fire and used it as whips, destroying many bases. Wakaba decided to use balloons and rigged it with a little magic and let it float to behind the enemy's defense lines. A great amount of magic from within it was released, causing it to pop with loud 'bang', releasing smoke everywhere. The fright that the popping of the balloon caused as well as the loss of visibility from the smoke effectively drove Macao, among others, out into the open. While the fight was going on, Mirajane rocked out in her Take Over: Satan Soul, providing an epic soundtrack!

"Hah! My streamer slicer will take you down!" Juvia, who oddly enough joined in, shouted. She sent her water-laced streamer towards her adversary.

"We'll just see what my cards and my party-hat armor have to say about that!" Cana randomly shot back, dodging the streamer. She threw some of her cards and it hovered above Juvia. The cards activated, and in a great flash of magic, confetti came raining down on Juvia, completely obscuring her vision. Cana took this chance to throw a streamer with a card attached to the end of it towards Juvia. It circled her, until it effectively bound Juvia, preventing her from moving.

"I concede defeat…" Juvia said, sliding down her knees. Cana smiled victoriously; these drunken Fairy Tail fools had nothing on her alcohol tolerance level. Then she noticed a suspicious salmon-head heading for the door.

"AH! We have a runaway!" Cana yelled, pointing to the door. Everyone's attention turned towards Natsu who was trying to escape.

* * *

Natsu cursed under his breath. He hoped that he could have used the fight that broke out as a distraction to get away secretly, but now he needed a new plan. When Natsu got outside, the lights gave the city a medieval feel about it, bewitching Natsu. It was the perfect atmosphere to say hello to the night!

'Eeeeeeeeeeeh'

Natsu's ears perked up at the sudden sound of sirens blaring. 'It's really close!' Natsu thought.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew out of the guild. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Get back here, Natsu!" Erza, Gray and Elfman yelled in perfect unison.

"This is bad! Happy, we have to fly, now!" Natsu exclaimed. Happy raised his eyebrows.

"Eh? Why's that?" Happy wanted to know.

"It's fine, don't worry about it! Just hurry up!" Natsu said more urgently. He saw his death approaching closer and closer…and then they were getting further and further away again. Natsu saw that he was in the air. He looked up and saw that Happy was carrying him. "Nice save, Happy!" Natsu congratulated Happy.

"Aye, but Natsu, where are we going?" Happy repeated his earlier question.

"Shhh…You hear that?" Natsu asked, hushing Happy. Happy searched with his ears for a moment until he heard it.

"Sirens?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded and grinned widely. "That's where we're headed! You can take me there, right partner?" Natsu coaxed Happy. Happy couldn't refuse after Natsu called him his partner.

"Aye sir!" Happy said and they flew off into the stars.

* * *

"Darn, where'd that Natsu go?" Erza asked, dismayed.

"I saw Happy took off, that idiot's probably with him" Gray suspected.

"On the path of a true man, one does not go astray, and he doesn't let his prey get away!" Elfman declared.

"As expected of a drunken Elfman, a real poet…" Gray sassed.

"Enough!" Erza silenced them. "I have an idea of where he's going, let's go!" Erza said as she headed to the odd sound. Gray and Elfman followed shortly after her.

* * *

"There it is!" Natsu yelled excitedly as he saw the flashing red lights of a siren. But before he noticed what kind of siren it was, he saw a building up ahead. And it was completely engulfed in fire. "Happy, wait!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said, picking up Natsu's drift and changing course to the building which was on fire. "Look down there, Natsu!" Happy said and pointed towards the crowd. "There's a crowd there!" Happy noted.

"Does that mean that there are still people trapped inside of that building?" Natsu wondered fearfully.

"Oi, Slanty-eyes!" Gray called out to Natsu from the roof behind him. The fire dragon slayer grimaced.

"What the hell do you want ero-stripper?" Natsu snapped. Then he wished he hadn't spoken those words because Erza was standing there right next to Gray. "Uh…Hi Erza, great night out, isn't it?" Natsu tried to save himself.

"Never mind that, it seems we have a problem on our hands" Erza said, looking at the building which was on fire. "Did you do this?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, sure looks like something the pyromaniac would have done" Gray said, Natsu clenched his fist but The Glare that Erza sent him prevented him from starting a fight.

"Of course I didn't! I came here because I thought that they needed help. In fact, I'm pretty sure there are still people trapped inside of that burning building!" Natsu said urgently.

"Alright then, we have no choice but to go in." Erza declared. She activated her magic seal and in a brilliant flash of light her Flame Empress Armor replace dher clothes."Advance!" Erza ordered.

"Right!" the three musketeers accepted. They jumped of the roof they were on and Natsu and Gray crashed into the windows of different floors while Elfman landed on the roof. Erza decided to be diplomatic and go through the front door. The people in front wanted to stop her but Erza but she told them to leave it to them, to Fairy Tail.

Up on the roof, Elfman used his Take Over: Beast Soul to transform in Cockatrice, a two-legged dragon with a rooster's head. He went over to the water tank and after pumping all his strength into a single lift he removed the tank from the roof. All the water came pouring out so Elfman punched the roof, creating a hole in it for the water to flow through into the building.

The contact between the water and fire created a lot of mist, which prevented Natsu and Gray from seeing each other. They bumped into each other but before an argument could break out they heard cries for help. Gray said that he'll go and he headed toward the voices. He came to a room but its door would not open. So, using a miniature version of his hammer, Gray broke through the door and found the room was completely engulfed in flames. He froze everything and went to get the girls.

Natsu decided that a little midnight snack would be good, so he exhaled once and took a deep breath, inhaling all the flames on that floor in one breath. Natsu realized that eating all the flames floor for floor would take too long.

He saw that Elfman had his water tank and he was dealing with the top floors. Gray had already frozen most of the other floors as well, so Natsu wouldn't have to worry about that. And finally, he looked

bellow and saw that Erza had already removed a bucket load of people. 'Only the middle floors are left then' Natsu thought to himself with a smirk. "Challenge accepted!" Natsu stated and inhaled deeply, sucking in a lot of fire, more than he had ever before.

Thanks to the efforts of these four, the people were safe and the building was no longer on fire. They emerged in a victorious stride. Only when they got outside, did they see that the people didn't look happy, but rather troubled and angry. Behind our four 'heroes' the building crashed down. There was nothing left except a giant pile of rubble.

That was when the source of the sirens that haunted the entire story arrived. It was a fire truck. 'Could it be…' our troublemakers thought as the door of the fire truck opened, 'that these people already called someone to help them and that we needlessly interfered?' was Erza's worry.

Out of the fire truck climbed 4 very familiar mages. All of them form Fairy Tail; Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow and finally, Laxus. The Raijinshuu and Fairy Tail's master's grandson looked slightly ticked off at what had just transpired.

"Care to explain?" Freed asked.

"My, what a useless man…" Evergreen chided, glaring over her fan at Elfman. He felt his skin crawl.

"DO you realize what you idiots had done?" Laxus asked while taking a few threatening steps forward.

"Laxus…" Erza said, speechless.

"You just interfered in Raijinshuu's, no, Fairy Tail's, biggest gig ever. This would have been the prefect chance to grace the media world with our presence!" Bickslow told them.

"Don't tell me…" Erza started.

"That's right Erza. Our clients asked us to do a special commercial which would promote fire truck-services in Magnolia. And who better to play the part of fire fighters than us?" Laxus responded.

Erza and the three musketeers tried to comprehend what had happened, all with the sounds of sirens in the background going 'Eeeeeeeeeeeh'

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued….nah I'm just joking! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! See ya in the next one!


End file.
